1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand device suitable for mounting a notebook type personal computer, a pen input type personal computer or the like, particularly to an adjustable stand device which is reformed to mount a personal computer in such a manner that a display device is fixedly held by means of an angle adjustment mechanism so as to be easily seen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional notebook type personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a personal computer) has a structure such that a leg is provided to raise the rear of the personal computer where a display is provided to a certain extent when the personal computer is directly placed on a desk or on a flat stand and used. The personal computer, when it is used, is placed on the stand and its display device is opened and tilted, and a tilt angle of the display device is determined by adjusting the tilt angle thereof.
Since the above conventional stand device has a simple structure in which the personal computer is merely placed on the stand with its tilt angle fixed, the stand device and the personal computer are brought into an unstable state, thereby causing sliding therebetween. Particularly, when the display device is pushed by a pen, for example, for inputting data, there is a possibility that the display device will be turned back. Thus the conventional stand device has a drawback in the handling thereof.